


59. Sabotage

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Camp Half-Blood, Campfire, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Nico's POV, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: Nico swore, he didn’t mean to do it. He really didn’t.





	59. Sabotage

59\. Sabotage

Nico swore, he didn’t mean to do it. He really didn’t.

Ever since the war against Gaia, he and Will had gotten close. Nico had gotten close to many people, like Jason, Piper or Hazel and Frank. 

But none of his friends got him like Will did. They had just immediately clicked. After the three days that Nico had spend in the infirmary, Will was his best friend. Will could see right through Nico’s dark and repellent behavior and understood him like no one else had done before. 

It probably also helped that Will was bisexual, and therefore one of the few persons who could understand that Nico had problems with his own sexuality. Will told him that it had taken years for the blonde to be confident and open about his sexuality. He also encouraged Nico to just be himself, no matter what others may think.

And it took a lot. Patience, yelling, fighting, tears, and most of all, time. 

But Will never gave up on Nico. And Nico loved him for that.

Yes, Nico loved Will. As a best friend, of course, but also as so much more. And yet, he hadn’t told anyone about his feelings. He was pretty sure Piper knew, and that meant Jason knew about it as well, but Nico was sure his friends would keep quiet about it.

Will didn’t know either, of course. That was probably the reason why he had agreed to go on a date with Jenny, one of the daughters of Demeter.

And that’s when Nico’s dilemma started.

He didn’t want Will to go out with Jenny.

It wasn’t that he disliked the daughter of Demeter, she was actually pretty nice. And from what he could tell, she was attractive. But, as soon as she had asked Will to go to the sing-along the following night, Nico had hated her instantly.

Nico imagined at least a thousand different things he could do to sabotage the date, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go through with any of them. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend, and Will was really looking forward to his date. Nico couldn’t do it.

When Will asked him whether he was going to the sing-along, Nico declined. He pretended to have a headache (instead of his actual heartache) and said he was just going to sleep it off.

So, Nico laid in his bed, listening to the voices at the campfire. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Wills voice, loud and confident and totally out of tune. Nico smiled, then his eyes started to fill with tears. 

He wondered if the date was going well. If it was, Nico was going to loose his best friend. He was going to loose the person he loved, the person closest to him. The person who had coaxed him out of his shell and showed him that people appreciated and loved Nico for who he was, with his dark humor, black clothes, skeletons and all.

Listening to Will gruesome singing, Nico cried himself to sleep.

He woke up to someone slowly and carefully opening the door to his cabin. Normally, his instinct would have been to go straight into battle mode, grab his sword and strike the intruder down. But when he turned, he saw a head of sunny blond hair in the moonlight that shone into his cabin.

“Will?”, Nico asked tiredly.

“Hey, Sunshine. Just wanted to see how you were feeling. Is your head better?”

While talking, Will sat down next to Nico in the Queen sized bed.

“Oh. Yeah, told you I just had to sleep it off. So, how was your, uhm, date?”

Will smiled at him.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was worried. And the date, well, it was nice.”

“So you’ll be seeing her again?”, Nico asked.

“No”, Will shook his head.

“Why not? I thought you liked her.”

Nico looked at his best friend, who was still smiling at him.

“You see, Nico, it was nice, but not in a date way. More in a friends hanging out kinda way. And I realized that I am too…”

Will blushed, then looked away quickly.

“Too what, Will?”

Nico’s heart was beating so fast, he was sure Will could actually hear it. The blonde looked Nico straight in the eyes and answered.

“Too hung up on someone else, I guess. You see, there is this guy that I like. Really like. He’s amazing and sweet and wonderful and like, really attractive and I just… I really want him to like me too.”

Nico's stomach clenched. Of course there was someone else that Will was interested in. Just his luck.

“I think you should tell him, Will. I mean, why wouldn’t he like you? You’re, well, you.”

Nico smiled at his best friend. A fake smile, but that was all he could manage right now. 

That’s when Will visibly gulped and began to move his hand. He moved to push a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear, then rested his hand on the nape of his neck. He gulped another time. Then everything happened really fast.

Will pulled Nico closer to him by his neck and closed the rest of the distance himself, kissing Nico softly on the lips. Nico gasped an Will started to pull away quickly.

“Oh my gods, Nico, I am so sorry! I just thought hmmm-“

Nico used his lips to shut the blonde up, pulling him closer by his shirt and kissing him again. Nico had never thought kissing could feel this good. Will tasted like marshmallows and mouthwash and it was glorious. 

After several long minute of kissing, they came apart for air. Somehow, they had managed to lay back onto the bed, Nico on top of Will, Will’s hand In Nico’s hair and Will shirt rolled up his stomach. They were both panting.

Will was the first to regain his senses and he carefully caressed Nico’s face and smiled.

“You know, I was kinda hoping you would do something to sabotage my date with her. Would’ve made it easier for me to find out if you liked me, too.”

Nico just laughed.

“Actually, I was going to do just that, but I just couldn’t. You looked so happy talking about it.”

“You do realize that I was faking that, right?”, Will laughed.

Instead of answering, Nico dove back down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> They're just too cute :D  
> Hope you liked it, please leave comments and kudos if you did!  
> Love,  
> Whityy


End file.
